stake2fandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Sobre mim
English Version(Versão ingles): https://stake2.fandom.com/pt-br/wiki/About_me __TOC__ Meu nome é Stake2 ou Izaque, tenho atualmente 17 anos. Estilos de musicas # Dubstep # Melodic Dubstep # Riddim # Melodic Riddim # Colour Bass # Glitch Hop # Jungle # Drum & Bass # DnB # Breakbeat # Drumstep # Metalstep # Deathstep # Animestep # Complextro # Hybrid Trap # Electro # Eletrônica # Future Funk # Future Bass # Future Garage # Bass House # Electro House # Psytrance # Trance # Techno # Full Flavor # Rock # Classic Rock # Hard Rock # Metal # Heavy Metal # Reggae # Country # New Wave # Retro-wave # Synthwave # Cyberpunk # 8-bit # Acoustic # Jazz Jogos que gosto de jogar e de assistir # Minecraft # Grand Theft Auto # San Andreas Muiltiplayer # Terraria # Osu! # Don't Starve # Project Zomboid # Five Nights at Freddy's # Need For Speed # Bully # Factorio # Bloons # Dig or Die # Prison Architect # Teeworlds # Chicken Invaders # My Pet Rock # RPG MO # Rock & Roll Racing # Super Mario World # Donkey Kong # Animaniacs # B.O.B. # Biker Mice from Mars # Frogger # Lemmings # Mortal Kombat # SimAnt # Street Fighter # Super Bomberman # Top Gear # Banjo-Kazooie # Tony Hawk # Guitar Hero # The Sims # Plague Inc # The Escapists # Audiosurf # Super Mutant Alien Assault # Undertale # HomeStuck # Armor Mayhem # TerraTech # RoboCraft # Roblox (Insira biografia aqui) Artistas e bandas que eu gosto # Pendulum # The Glith Mob # The Crystal Method # 65daysofstatic # Knife Party # Infected Mushroom # Savant # Tim Ismag # Porter Robinson # OMFG # Tokyo Machine # The Fat Rat # Justin OH # Skrilex # Avicii # Excision # Space Laces # TRVCY # Ivory # Alon Mor # Trinergy # Kill The Noise # Zomboy # Barely Alive # Bossfight # Delta Heavy # NONSENS # Virtual Riot # Teminite # Evilwave # EH!DE # Panda Eyes # Krewella # Chime # Sharks # Said # Kotori # S3RL # Similar Outskirts # Eptic # Fox Stevenson # The Brig # Sullivan King # Panic! At The Disco # Against The Current # Breath Carolina # Mindflow # SAVANTinc # Asking Alexandria # Good Charlotte # My Chemical Romance # Nine Lashes # BLACK DAYS # Pentatonix # Lindsay Stirling # LeeandLie # NateWantsToBattle # BebopVox # Guilhox # The Musical Ghost # The Kira Justice # Ten Second Songs # Alex Goot # Roomie # Nyanners # Rabies Bun # Tridashie # Tre # Kayzo # JayKode # SNAILS # Subtronics # SOLTAN # MONXX # RIOT # Pixel Terror # SLANDER # Crankdat # Mastadon # Modestep # PhaseOne # Dirtyphonics # Muzzy # Au5 # Karetus # K-391 # KDrew # Vicetone # Goblins From Mars # Edward Maya # DJ Antonie # Italobrothers # David Guetta # Swedish House Mafia # Steve Aoki # Niki Kofman # Janji # Ahrix # Colony 5 # Inaudible # Fischerspooner # Dewaxed # DJ Hazard # Itro # Tobu # Vexento # F-777 # Kasger # J-Hype # Illenium # Spag Heddy # Different Heaven # Pegboard Nerds # Gramatik # Upper West # Yves LaRock # Lenny Kravitz # Sammy Wilk # Gorillaz # Arctic Monkeys # Nitro Fun # Tristam # Noisestorm # APASHE # Klayton(Celldweller/Scandroid) # Aviators # Evening Star # The Living Tombstone # Wooden Toaster(Glaze) # Black Gryphon & Baasik # Mic the Microphone # Sim Gretina # Silva Hound # H8_Seed # SlyphStorm # Lavender Harmony # µThunder # MiTiS # Alex S. # The L-Train # dBPony # Eurobeat Brony # AcousticBrony # Mandopony # Exiark # TAPS # Quadrivia # Nexaka # Michael Giacchino # William Anderson # Daniel Ingram # Brad Breeck # Masaru Yokoyama # Simon Chylinski # Friedrich Habetler # Jamie Christopherson # Grant Kirkhope # Jaroslav Beck # Dan Romer # Kai Wachi # Black Tiger Sex Machine # Tisoki # Ray Volpe Nomes que ja usei na internet "The Snakes" era um nome que tentei usar mas não gostei, mas desde que eu toquei um computador pela primeira vez eu uso o nome stake2 stake2 (Geral, jogos tipo Minecraft, San Andreas Multiplayer e na internet em geral, Deviantart, Youtube, Google+, Twitter, MeWe, Soundcloud, Bandcamp, SuperAnimes, MyAnimeList, Pastebin, Wattpad) stake90 (Instagram, servidores de San Andreas Multiplayer) stake290 / Funkysnipa Cat (Steam, Google+, MeWe, Discord, Youtube) TheColdLakeAppears (servidores de San Andreas Multiplayer, MyAnimeList, Tumblr) Eu ja usei todos esses nomes então se voce ja viu algum desses sou eu ou pode ser eu, ja tive muitos amigos em jogos como Minecraft e San Andreas Multiplayer que devem me conhecer por stake2, eu tambem tenho algumas redes sociais com Izaque Sanvezzo no nome e vai ai alguns links de contas minhas: GooglePlus+(Bruno Sanvexco(stake2)): https://plus.google.com/u/0/+TheStake2 GooglePlus+(FunkysnipaCatstake2): https://plus.google.com/u/1/+FunkysnipaCat Twitter(Snakes): https://twitter.com/The_Snakes90 Wikia(stake2): http://pt-br.stake2.wikia.com/Usu%C3%A1rio:Stake2 Steam: http://steamcommunity.com/id/FunkysnipaCat DeviantArt: http://stake2.deviantart.com/ Derpibooru(Clopperfromthefuture): https://derpibooru.org/profiles/clopper+from+the+future Pastebin: https://pastebin.com/u/stake2 Meu Tumblr (TheColdLakeAppears): http://coldlakeapp.tumblr.com/ Kongregate(Marcio250): http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Marcio250 Plug.dj (stake2): https://plug.dj/@/stake2 stake2.booru.org: http://stake2.booru.org Fotos de perfil que ja usei e ainda uso thumb|left|DeviantARTthumb|GooglePlus+ [thumb|left|Funkysnipa e Stake2 juntos(FunkysnipaCat[stake2)]]thumb|Foto antiga funkysnipa thumb|Foto do facebook antigathumb|left|Foto do Facebook thumb|left|Foto do Tumblr thecoldlake Categoria:Explicações Categoria:Sobre Mim